Drabbles that could GINX you
by Mew Phong
Summary: A series of drabbles for the GINX series. It shall include flying car, giant teddy bears and mistletoe messups!
1. Flying cars

"What the-" Natasha screamed as she stepped out into the mansion garage.

"Uh, hi, Natasha." Jocelyn said peering over the passenger side of the car with a guilty look over her face. Natasha blinked; once, twice, three times.

"Uh, what are you doing exactly?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"It's a contest!" Lucy exclaimed, popping up from the back seat of the car.

"Mmm hmm, and what exactly is this contest for?" Natasha asked still gazing wide eyed at the car.

"Whoever has their car working best wins!" Forge informed her from the driver's seat.

"It's in teams of three!" Forge had come for a visit, thinking that the X-jet needed repairing; ignoring that Natasha and Hank said that they could handle it. It was under popular assumption that he came because he couldn't work in Bayville with that many kids around. Another theory was that they kicked him out after one too many failed experiments.

"We won!" Lucy shouted gleefully

"Well it wasn't really fair. My team was too busy arguing to do anything productive." A clone of Paavai dismissed nodding her head backwards. More clones, and possibly the original, were seen along with two others. Kenneth and Blaise.

"DAT'S DE STUPIDEST IDEA ANYONE COULD EVHER COME UP WIT! WHY DE HELL DID AH GET STUCK WIT YOU IDIOTS?" Blaise screamed, much to the embarrassment of her sister.

"It is better than your idea! What was it? Oh yeah, set everything on fire and hope they don't notice?" Kenneth's voice was only audible because it was different for all the Paavai's voices.

"Um, it, uh, it was a fight over what to watch over the TV." Yuna said. It appeared that she Gene and Jacinta were all on a team together as the all stood by one car.

"It's an effed up contest over a stupid thing." Long said standing off to the side with Asha and Kain. None of them, it appeared, had any interest in the contest. Natasha ignored the comment and instead turned to one of the four cars being used and said. "Fallon, can you calm everyone down?" the boy in question was currently leaning against his "Contest entry" with James. Both were watching the fight between Blaise, Kenneth and Paavai with interest.

"Wha-? Ah yeah sure ting." his eyes were fogged over, and for some reason they insisted watching Marina try to calm down her sister.

"Never mind him." Lucy started; annoyed at the fact that they forgot she was an empath too. "He's a love struck fool. I'll do it instead. "She glanced at those fighting; after a moment of concentration the noise (and the fighting) died down.

"Thanks Lucy." Hack said absentmindedly walking to the car in which Forge, Jocelyn and Lucy sat. She placed her hand on the car, paused for a few moments and let her hand fall back to her side. She walked away to a echoing "SMASH!" and yelps from the three. Honestly, Natasha thought, building a flying car because of a TV schedule.

**Hey! Here the first chapter of the drabble. Since my school is out I have a lot more time so expect the next chapter sometime soon. Thank you to the amazing Cloudy-The-Nightmare-Queen for betaing this, it must be terrible since I know my writing. And for stormy nightingale for reminding me about it. For my deviant art Im sorry I havent been postany anything new but im waiting till after Christmas… sorry. And pairings! What oc pairing do you want? Ive got a few already set and have a few in mind but you can also give suggestions. Reviews please! Yeah, the Teams and their cars were Lucy, Jocelyn and Forge, with a flying car that works. (built by forge obviously) Blaise, Paavai and Kenneth with not a thing on their car. Yuna, Jacinta and Gene with Gene creating wings wih his powers. Marina, James and Fallon with cardboard wings.**


	2. Dead in the Moonlight aka mystery

**Okay hi people. Ssorry for the long wait, ive been busy! Before you read this take in mind that its an au and is very different from the actually GINX reality. That is why the AN is at the top. I actually had to write this for school so my mom proofread it but Cloudy-TheNightmareQueen still needs the credit since shes done oh so much before! Read and review plus I want oc pairings!**

"Hahaha, aww, c'mon Lilly, take a sip! You're being a party pooper!" Ray said offering the girl a cup.

"Nah," Lilly replied, "I still have my little sister here, mom would kill me!" Lilly gestured to a young girl; about eleven hiding her face in her sisters back.

"Its just punch! Its not going to kill you." Ray slurred, stumbling over to her.

"I'm not so sure its _just _punch, Ray. Besides we've got to get going, Mr. Summer is going to kill us if we miss curfew, and us being the elite too." Lilly said, spotting someone from

her spot near the door. "LEX! See if you can find the others!" she ordered, pulling her sister along with her to another person standing in a corner. "We've got to leave Conrad."Without a word the boy walked out of the shadows , not really helping much seeing as he looked as dark as the shadows with his black hair and clothes. Surprisingly he had a intoxicated smile resting on his face.

"Lexi, you've found Luke, good." He murmured, eyes clouding over.

"Sorry Ray, we've got to go now. It was fun." Lilly apologised to the drunk teenagers waving at them with one hand while pulling on her leather gloves with the other.

"That was great!" Luke slurred as he stumbled through the park, not really noticing that the 'person' he was talking to was a tree.

"aw come on, you know Mr. Summer will kill us if we don't get back soon, we're already late for curfew!" Lilly said, Maria had abandoned her sisters sleeve but still shadowed her.

"Ja, and 'e, 'e, 'e, 'e might get grounded." Lex said stumbling over his words.

"Oi! Look at that, some kids from the Academy for intelligent children!" A husky voice called out and a few rowdy teenagers came with whoops and howls of laughter.

"Leave us alone Wagner!" Conrad growled, even drunk he was able to recognise their school's rival; the Elite day Private school.

The schools we're always competing against each other, neither had a good reputation

For their students either.

As though summoned the other drunk students pulled together, they were outnumbered, two on one if anything. And that was if Maria fought too.

"look what we got here guys, a few sheep away from their flock. And they got the runt with them too!" The boy who Conrad had addressed 'Wagner' jeered. He was a burly looking eighteen year old and seemed to be the leader of the group. His mates laughed and started to take jabs at the five students on their own.

"Wonder what the chicks gonna be doing after we beat up her harem, probably be better off than the little one!" one of the boys a mean looking seventeen year old taunted.

Alexi snarled, he was pretty sure that Lilly could keep herself safe if there was only one, maybe two. But ten was too many for her, and Maria wouldn't stand much of a chance.

"You leave them alone!" He said forcefully, advancing on the seventeen year old.

"Ohh, we're scared now!" Wagner drawled with a smirk.

"WHAT THE HECK!" a shrill shriek caught everyone attention. It appeared that Conrad had turned on the one closest one and punched him in the nose. The boy now sported a broken nose.

"You bast-"

"Conrad! No, c'mon we don't want trouble!" Lilly screamed, pushing herself in between Conrad and the boy and pulling Conrad's hands away from the other boy. She took hold of his coat and shook it. "We HAVE to leave! Now!" she ordered. The boy pushed her out of his way, punching Conrad in the nose and all hell broke loose.

Maria could remember that she was the only one not in the mess, well not really. She had hidden herself behind a bush, crying silently. Trying to block out the fight and screaming for her sister. After a few minutes of crying a warm liquid splashed over her neck, trickling down her back, almost a millisecond , though it seemed like longer, a body fell on top of her.

"!"

Conrad above Maria, his face splattered with blood, eyes wide and scared at what he had done. "I did- I didn't- I didn't kill him! I didn't kill him!" he stammered over and over again.

WHERERERER-OHWWWWW-WHEEREEEERER-OHWWWWW

A siren blared through the night. Breaking through the park gates a ambulance and police car roared to a halt, about four police rushed out each pulling their guns out and ordering everyone to have their hands up. Another six paramedics pulled the boy off of Maria and tried to revive him; one pulled Maria into her arms and checked her for an injury.

"What happened?" Mr. Summer asked as soon as he walked through the door to the detention center where they had; after checking them all for injuries ( they each had a few but none deemed life threatening) all of them had been sent to be questioned.

"Vhat 'appened?" Lexi said stoically "Ve vere attacked and zen Conrad decided zat he vould keel vone oaf zem."

"What!" Mr. Summer had only been told of an incident some of his students had been in. not of the details.

"Its true," gulped Luke "I saw him stab that other kid, and then the dead guy fell on Maria."

"Maria. Maria. Where is Maria?" Mr. Summer asked, sitting down. Conrad had always been a ,uh, troubled kid. Coming from where he came from it was to be expected honestly, but this? He couldn't believe it.

"Oh, their mom came. Maria wasn't really holding up that good, they're coming back later." Luke swallowed, he was nervous. He was pretty sure that he would be called on to testify against Conrad. Him testifying against his friend, it just seemed wrong.

"You killed a boy tonight. He hadn't even lived his life that well, he could have righted his wrongs. Made up for what he did. My only question is why?" A tan woman in a grey suit asked as she paced up and down in front of Conrad. He looked almost at ease in that chair, well to anyone knew him he would look like a nervous wreck, not because he was in the presence of a cop, but because he had just seen and been accused of murder.

"I already said I didn't kill him."

"Then why would we find the knife used to kill him covered in your fingerprints" asked the interrogator.

"I've never seen that knife before in my life!" Conrad snapped, his anger wasn't that well under control, his subconscious knew full well that they used knifes like those to dissect frogs in their biology class.

"Then why are your finger prints on it? You must've seen it when you stabbed that boy!" The woman said aggressively, shoving a picture of the boy onto the table " Jerry Kingston, he had just turned fifteen. His parents are coming to the station right now. He was well liked by his peers and professors', a straight A student, he would bring his girlfriend on a date every Friday to their favourite restaurant. Is that why you killed him? Were you jealous?"

Conrad's eyes stared at the knife. He had not heard a word about the kid who was dead, he still couldn't believe that his finger prints were on it.

"I didn't have my prints taken. how did you get them?" Conrad snapped, glaring at the knife.

"You have a criminal record. It wasn't hard." The woman said evenly, happy to have caught him on surprise.

"Conrad's been arrested." Luke told Lilly from his perch beside the door guarded by a police officer. "They decided to send him to juvie last night."

"Oh no! so they think that he killed Jerry?" Lilly asked, almost relieved.

"Ja." Lexi said with a frown. "Eet vas allmy fault. Eef eet vasent for me ve vouldnt have gone to zere party. Vere eez leetile Maria?" he asked as though he had just noticed her absence.

"I dropped her off at the mall." Lilly said absently. "I'm going to talk to Conrad.. Can I?" she asked the officer. The uniformed man nodded and lead Lilly into a hallway.

"Lilly!" Conrad exclaimed as he was being lead out of the interrogation room.

"You're going off now?" Lilly asked eyes wide. "To- to juvie?"

Conrad paused for a second before hesitantly nodding

"But you didn't kill him!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I know I didn't. but they think I did." Conrad murmured. Then he glared at her "How, how did you know." He whispered his eyes narrowed.

Lilly's eyes teared up and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him in a deep hug. To all the guards (who had been seemingly unaware of their whispered conversation) it was just a teenage girl hugging her colleague maybe because she was going to miss him or perhaps because she couldn't believe that he had killed a person not because she was whispering "Because I did." into his ear.


	3. Anniversary

How typical. On the first month anniversary of his parents death, his classmates get into a fight. On the second month anniversary of him finding out that he was a mutant, his friends start screaming. On the one week anniversary of his sister sending him hate mail, everyone decides that it's time to remind him of home.

"Gene?"

Tears fell through his eyes. It wasn't his fault that he was reminded of home. Why did they have to act so much like his family? He pulled his knees to his chest and let his head fall onto his knees.

"Gene. Are you okay?"

He just wanted to curl up under his covers and forget that he was a mutant. Try and make it so this thing never happened. So his parents didn't die and his sister didn't hate him.

"Oh for Christ sake, Gene talk to me." Emma sighed glaring at the boy.

"Why? Why should I talk to you? You don't know what it feels like. You can't help me." Gene croaked.

"Yes I do, unfortunately." Emma said sternly. "I know exactly how it feels to be discarded by your family. I had those problems too."

"But you can pass for normal! You don't look like a freak! You could've kept your mutation a secret! I can't! I can barely go outside without people calling me a freak!" Gene retorted angrily.

"Yes because it's so easy to pretend to not be able to have every thought someone thinks forced into your mind." Emma said bitterly. "Your with people who understand you now though. We can help."

"Its different." Gene sniffled.

"How?" Emma asked softly.

"They aren't family! They have their own family! They'll never consider me family! I might as well have died in that fire!" Gene screamed at her.

He blamed Fallon. Or maybe Lucy, with them around everyone had mood swings. He didn't want to be angry, and he certainly didn't want to yell at Ms. Frost. She was very nice to sighed again, how could she keep her reputation as a cold and heartless witch and still show him that he did have a family? Carefully choosing her next words she said coolly "You can't do that. Mothers aren't supposed to bury their son's"

Gene looked up at Emma, his yellow eyes wide.

"Now get up and get a hold of yourself. No son of mine is allowed to cry like that."

**Hey there! I haven't forgot about GINX don't worry, the next chapter should be up soon (like within the week hopefully… for there I am trying to reach 100 reviews!) This was a request for a parental EmmaxGene from Key and Lock, hope this is okay… yeah sorry its short, this was pretty hard…**


	4. Dreams

_A soft song sounded throughout the church as Natasha walked down the aisle. Her hands held a small bouquet of yellow, red and white roses and her hand was soon to be adorned with not only one ring but two. As she looked up towards her future her eyes widened. Why was there a green skinned man standing beside her future looking at her?_

_"What on earth are you wearing?" her fiancée (soon to be husband) Natasha looked down at herself. Wait, why on earth was she wearing a tutu? It was her wedding day for crying out loud! Why had she trusted Janet to design the dress._

_"Hahahaha! Look at what the brides wearing!" Emma said laughing! She herself was in a- a space suit?_

_"I know, isn't it a sad day when the bride wears ducky slippers to her wedding day?" Scott rubbed his forehead closing his eyes. "At least Mr Teddy doesn't have to see it." Natasha had just noticed a very large Teddy bear underneath Scott's arm wearing a mask. "He'd be scarred for life!"_

_**He'd be scarred for life? What about me? **__Natasha thought."Oh my gosh! Were totally going to miss Winx Club!" Paavai exclaimed inside a giant penguin suit "I totally need to know whether or not Musa gets with Rivin! Hurry it up!"Natasha blinked at the young mutant, she hadn't really guessed Paavai to be a Winx Club fan._

_"Of course she's not going to get with Rivin you idiot!" Long snarled "She's better off with Timmy!"_

_"No way! You can't be serious!" The penguin clad girl , thought Natasha, This is getting a bit strange."Can you just get married already?" A voice from the front of the church made Natasha whip her head around. James stood there; in a dress but NOT in his female form, holding a small basket of flowers._

_"Yeah, I hate wearing this! I want to back to my PJ's," Jocelyn spoke up from beside James. She was wearing a tuxedo."I'm telling you! Santa eats elves to stay alive! That's how he's never sick or dead!" Dead pool argued with the green skinned priest. Thy seemed to be in a very heated argument over whether Santa was evil or not._

Natasha sat up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath.

"Dear? Is something the matter?" Hank asked concernedly, pushing himself up to get a better look at his scared fiancée.

"Honey. Promise me you won't let me wear a Tutu on our wedding day." Natasha said as soon as she caught her breath.

Confused, Hank kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Of course not dear, why would I let you do that?"

"Just promise me." Natasha replied, returning his embrace.

"I promise." Beast said still confused.

"Good" Natasha replied kissing him gently before falling back into her next morning Natasha threw out her slippers and made a rule; anyone who mentions Winx Club, Penguin suits and Santa and his elves before her wedding would be on probation and have extra danger room sessions with Logan

**Well, this was odd… a bit of Nank (Natasha and Hank) the Nank was requested by StormyNightingale, it's probably not what you were thinking but its still Nank. I just wanted to say HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! To everyone. Reviews please! Thanks to everyone! (and yes, I accept requests..)**


End file.
